


Good Fences Make Good Neighbors

by visionshadows



Series: Her Journey Bright and Pure [29]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic comments, M/M, Navigating friendship, Religion, Team Russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to be the one to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Fences Make Good Neighbors

Geno was unsure of what to do when Datsyuk cornered him outside of the Pens locker room. They were friendly, or at least they had been before Datsyuk had spoken against gay rights and basically agreed with the Russian government’s actions. Olympic training camp had been a little strained between the two of them, but Sergei, Ilya, and Sanja had done their best to keep things light. 

Datsyuk lifted his chin and looked at Geno. “We’re going out for a drink. You are driving. I will need to be taken back to my hotel afterwards.”

Geno frowned a little but nodded. “Let me tell Sidney. He is expecting me home.”

Datsyuk’s jaw tightened slightly but he nodded as well. Geno left him standing there, ducking back into the locker room. There were still a few reporters lingering about, but they weren’t talking to Sidney. She was half-dressed already, her shirt and tie on, but not her pants. 

Geno sat down next to her stall, still frowning. She turned to look at him as she ran her fingers through her damp hair. “What’s wrong?”

“Datsyuk wants to go for drink. I say yes. Not going to stay out long. Not sure what he want to talk about.”

Sidney frowned as well, ducking her head a little to fiddle with her cuffs. “Okay. Just don’t let him be a dick to you about everything.”

“Everything a lot,” Geno gave her a small smile. “Maybe just want to talk Olympics.”

“Maybe.” Sidney reached out a briefly squeezed his shoulder, just as aware as Geno was of the reporters in the room. “I’ll take care of Jeffrey.”

Geno sighed and nodded, trying not to think about Jeffrey and his aching joints and arthritis medicine. “I text.”

“Go,” Sidney said with a nod, grabbing her pants. “Get it over with.”

Geno got up, feeling disheartened that time spent with Datsyuk was now something he had to get through instead of enjoying it like he used to. He couldn’t even call him Pavel in his head anymore. 

Datsyuk was waiting outside the locker room, leaning against the wall. He straightened up, giving Geno a nod. They walked next to each other in silence, Datsyuk’s hands shoved in his pockets. Geno put his gear in the back of Sidney’s car before heading over to his own, Datsyuk following closely. 

“Where do you want to go?” asked Geno as he started up the car. He turned down the music immediately, catching Datsyuk’s wince. 

“Let’s go have some Russian food, Zhenya.”

Geno clenched his jaw. “Not sure you should be calling me that any longer.”

Datsyuk sighed a little. “Fine, Evgeni Vladimirovich.”

That didn’t feel right either but Geno didn’t comment. They were both quiet as Geno drove them to his favorite Russian restaurant. 

Lola smiled at Geno when he walked in, going over to pat his cheeks gently. “Where is Sidney?”

“He is home. I will bring something back for him,” Geno said, giving her a gentle hug. “This is my friend, Pavel Valerievich.” He turned to Datsyuk. “This is Lola Ivanova.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Lola Ivanova,” Datsyuk said, shaking her hand. 

“As you, Pavel Valerievich.” Lola gestured for them to follow her through the crowded room. “I have a spot in the back that will be quiet.”

Geno settled across from Datsyuk at the small table in a quiet corner. Lola patted his cheek again before heading off, leaving them alone. 

“Order whatever is good,” Datsyuk said, crossing his hands on the table. “We must talk, Evgeni Vladimirovich.”

“That does not sound right,” Geno said reluctantly. “I am not ready to allow Zhenya but perhaps Evgeni.”

“Thank you,” Datsyuk reached out and squeezed Geno’s hand firmly. “I would like to offer an explanation for my words.”

“Your words were clear enough,” Geno frowned, but stopped talking when the waiter came over. He rattled off a quick order of food and vodka before the waiter left. “You do not need to offer me an explanation for your views. They are your own and you are entitled to them.”

“I have hurt you in the process. I have been told on more than one occasion that I cannot judge all homosexuals the same. You are still a good person despite your affliction.”

Geno winced at that. “Perhaps you should stop now.”

“This is not coming out right,” Datsyuk sighed and took a long drink of the vodka that had been set in front of them. “I consider you a friend and I am sorry that my words hurt you. Both you and Sidney are good people and deserve happiness. I might not understand it or condone it, but I accept it.”

Geno drank the glass of vodka, setting it down on the table. He looked at Datsyuk thoughtfully. “So you still believe that I am a sinner, but you will accept that I am in a relationship with Sidney because you hurt me?”

“Yes,” Datsyuk said with a nod. “I won’t ask you about your relationship and I would prefer not to know anything beyond what I already know.”

“You want to pretend it doesn’t exist then.”

“I am aware it exists and I am not trying to deny that. I just don’t want to know anything else.”

Geno sighed and gave a tight smile to the waiter as he brought over their plates of food. He took Geno’s glass when he was done, re-filling it and returning it quickly. 

“As long as you are willing to listen to the fact I love him just this once,” Geno said after a moment. “I will not discuss Sidney in your presence again. I will not be held responsible for other people talking about it though.”

“Agreed.” Datsyuk picked up a blini, dotting it with sour cream before putting it in his mouth. He looked at Geno as he chewed and swallowed. “Very well. Tell me.”

Geno took a bite of the Oscar salad before starting. “You believe that homosexuals are evil and wrong. I understand your belief. However, Sidney and I are together because we love each other. I cannot believe that there is anything wrong with the love we share because it feels right. I plan to stay with Sidney for the rest of my life.”

“I am happy you have found love,” Datsyuk said honestly. Or at least Geno hoped it was honestly. “I will pray for your happiness.”

Geno nodded at that even though he really didn’t need Datsyuk to pray for his happiness. It was easy enough to accept if it helped Datsyuk reconcile what he knew with his beliefs. 

“Now,” Datsyuk said. “Let us talk about other things. We have Russian hockey to play soon and we must be ready.”

Geno clung to the change in conversation and nodded eagerly. They could talk about the Olympics for the rest of the evening for all he cared. Anything other than listening to Datsyuk try to reason out how he felt about Geno now that he knew he was with Sidney. Geno didn’t even want to consider Datsyuk’s reaction if he knew that Sidney was actually a woman. 

Hockey was much easier on his digestion anyway.

 

It wasn’t that late when he got home, just after midnight. The lights were out and while Geno was glad that Sidney wasn’t waiting up, he really could have used the company. He knew Jeffrey was upstairs with Sidney and he wasn’t going to be running down to say hi to Geno this late at night. 

Geno fixed himself a cup of tea and sat at the island in the kitchen, the room dark except for the light above the stove he’d turned on while the water boiled. The night had been fine once they decided not to talk about his sexuality and the crisis it was causing in Datsyuk’s heart. Geno rolled his eyes at himself for that. He was starting to think like Sanja. 

Still, he was almost happy that it was causing Datsyuk some pain. It had hurt him deeply when he’d read the comments from Datsyuk, trying to hide it from Sidney before she left to go back to Canada and to Olympic training camp. He had read her words as well, glad that she was able to say how she felt even while he said the minimum and kept his head down. 

“Hey,” Sidney said softly, walking into the room and wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. Geno covered her hand with one of his own, leaning against her. “How was it?”

“We come to agreement. Is best. He and I not talk about it, but I not stop anyone from talking around him.”

Sidney sighed a little at that, pressing a kiss to Geno’s shoulder before slipping away to fix herself a cup of tea as well. “I suppose he won’t be coming by anymore when he’s in town.”

“No,” Geno agreed, sipping his tea. “He good friend. Always help out younger players adjust, take care of us. I will miss that.”

“You don’t have to stop being his friend.”

“I do,” Geno said simply, looking at Sidney’s back as she fixed her tea. “We play hockey together. That is enough.”

Sidney pressed her lips together as she slid into the seat next to Geno. She tangled her fingers with his, squeezing tightly as they both drank their tea, silent and brooding, knowing that Datsyuk won’t be the last person they’ll lose.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set this season, pre-Olympics. It's based off Pavel Datsyuk's comments about homosexuals and support for Russia's actions against its LGTBQ citizens. Obviously the situation he was asked in was not a situation where he could say anything else so the comments have to be taken with a grain of salt as do all comments from the Russian hockey players that were given while in Russia. Geno's comments in the US were different then in Russia. It is entirely possible Datsyuk's would be as well. 
> 
> I'm nearing an end to this series and I was going to post the series as as single file to make it easier for people who like to download fic. Would people prefer it as posted or in chronological order?


End file.
